<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King's Blessing by ProteinBlob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997224">A King's Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob'>ProteinBlob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, I'm having way too much fun with this, Semi Angst, Shadow Weaver lovers unite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving back at Brightmoon from Beast Island, Micah sees the state of his kingdom. Assuming his role as king, one of the most pressing matters to him is his former teacher and convincing her to be on his side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah / Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A King's Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMark3/gifts">ShadowMark3</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A late birthday gift to my friend ShadowMark3! Congrats, dude, hope you enjoy.<br/>If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micah had returned from his exile on Beast Island, after having been thought dead for so many years, the kingdom was in an uproar with the news.</p><p>In the course of his return, Micah had assume his position in absence of his daughter by Horde Prime. Adora had assured him that she would retrieve her, and that's all he could count on.</p><p>One of the first things he had made sure to take care of was the matter of his former teacher, who was once again in the "prison". The matter of real prisons would wait another day. He kept her in there for the time being, knowing of the dangers she possessed, he kept her in a magical barrier. </p><p>However, he had to come to terms with the fact that she would be necessary in their rescue of Glimmer. Etheria had not seen a sorceress the likes of her, mostly because of her own dispatching of most of the elder sorcerers. Regardless, Micah knew that he needed her. </p><p>Thus, he made his way to the room she was being held in, after dismissing the guards, he stepped inside, by himself. </p><p>His eyes narrowed as he saw the masked figure reading in a chair casually, as if this was her own house.</p><p>"Oh look, it appears the king of Brightmoon has requested an audience of me." She closed the book and set it beside her chair.</p><p>Micah didn't respond, he just stepped closer to her, taking a moment to size her up.</p><p>"Or do you not? If you want something of me then-"</p><p>"Quiet, witch!" Micah spat, venom in his words.</p><p>"Good heavens, Micah, I expected a bit more respect from my student-"</p><p>"I am not your student anymore!" He glared, fists curled up as he watched her stand up. "You manipulate everyone around you for your own gain, all you care about is power. You took advantage of me, my wife, even my own daughter! I don't see you as a teacher anymore, Light Spinner! You are a cruel, vile witch." He almost leaned over the seal as he kept looking into the eyes of her mask.</p><p>"Well, if not for this <em>cruel, vile witch</em>, then I doubt you would have half the magical skills you have now, would you? I don't even think you would survive on Beast Island for a day, let alone years. You really should be thanking m-"</p><p>A hand clutched the collar of her cloak, Micah taking care to step over the seal without damaging it. </p><p>"Silence!" He howled, seeing the other hold a dark, glowing hand to his left, to which he intercepted with his own hand before she could cast anything on him.</p><p>He then shoved the woman back in the chair, stepping outside the circle again.</p><p>He could hear the witch mutter to herself as she straightened out her cloak.</p><p>"What in the world do you want, Micah? Surely you're here more than to let out your aggression at me." She asked coldly, standing up from the chair.</p><p>Micah took a moment to collect himself, taking a deep breath before turning up to face her. "I need...your help."</p><p>The woman couldn't help but laugh, "You're saying that after insulting me and assaulting me, you expect me to cooperate with you?" She asked shrewdly, much to Micah's chagrin.</p><p>"I need to save Glimmer! I can't do it by myself, She-Ra's gone, and I need someone that's....more proficient in magic than me." He hung his head, eyes closed. "I just got back to Brightmoon, I don't want to lose my daughter, not after she just lost me."</p><p>Shadow Weaver eyed the disheveled king, concocting a plan in her head. "...Fine, I shall assist."</p><p>"You will?" His head shot up, only for his face to harden instantly. "What is this? What's the catch? Surely you don't expect me to think you'll do this for free, do you?" He got up, circling around the seal.</p><p>"Perceptive." She praised flatly, "Fine, I'll keep my motivations open." She explained, watching as Micah stopped in front of her.</p><p>"I want a child." </p><p>Micah took a moment to process what she said, looking dumbfounded at her request.</p><p>"...You manipulate me as a youth to conjure a power for you to take advantage of, then you manipulate children in the Horde to rule over with an iron grip, and you manipulate my DAUGHTER and try to convince her to take advantage of a power that could destroy all of Etheria- and you think I would allow you another child?!" He asked, exasperated and clearly upset.</p><p>Shadow Weaver anticipated this kind of reaction, especially from him.</p><p>"Your track record with children is appalling, and you think I'll let you have another?! Preposterous! I won't have any of it!"</p><p>"Micah, if you'll allow me an explanation-"</p><p>"Absolutely not! I would sooner return to Beast Island than entrust you with another child!" </p><p>"Micah! Let me explain!" She said firmly, standing up and looking down at the king, who continued to look at her coldly.</p><p>Micah remained quiet, hearing her out.</p><p>"Thank you. What I mean to say, is that I want to be sired with a child." </p><p>The king nearly choked, both from shock and laughter at the idea. "You mean to tell me that you wish to get pregnant?" He asked in disbelief, covering his mouth to conceal his laughter, but failing.</p><p>Shadow Weaver remained poker-faced at the other's fit. "Yes, I do."</p><p>"Who could- Who could possibly want to- Want to bed you?" He asked between gasps of air.</p><p>"You, of course."</p><p>Micah was about to slam the chair of the table he was in in another fit before freezing up, his heart nearly stopping as he heard her. He turned to the other, pale-faced and shell-shocked.</p><p>"...What...did you say?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes with a groan, "Come now, Micah, surely you're not <em>that</em> old. I said I want you to give me a child."</p><p>Micah had to clutch his chest, short on breath as he was processing the request, no way. No way would he allow this!</p><p>"Oh, quit overreacting, like you've never had women beg for you to bed them." </p><p>"Shut up!! I don't want to hear another word from you!" He cried out breathlessly. "I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it."</p><p>"Well, good thing it's your daughter's life that depends on it then." </p><p>Micah's heart skipped once again, turning to the woman, no emotion on his face as he realized that his daughter's life was at stake here.</p><p>"...What in the world could you possibly want a child for? And why <em>me</em>?" He glared, managing to gain his composure.</p><p>"To be frank, that is none of your business. Second, why I chose you is because I know of your skills, Micah. I've seen your magical arts first hand, I knew of your potential before anyone else, and you were a child! I can only imagine the abilities you possess now. And that's why you'd be a perfect father for my child." She explained, watching as Micah rubbed his temples in frustration.</p><p>"No. I can't do this. I would never want to give you a child. I already have a little girl, and I need to save her."</p><p>"Well, if you want my assistance, this is the only way. I could be asking you for much worse, you know?" She noted, seeing his face shift to different levels of confusion and hesitation.</p><p>"But...Angella...she-"</p><p>"Is gone. Disappeared. Never to be seen again." She said bluntly, seeing him tense up at each of those words.</p><p>"Besides, Micah, it's only one time. And you would never have to worry about the child in question, I can raise them all by myself." She said surely.</p><p>"Not on my watch." He said firmly.</p><p>"So you'll take custody of them with me? You're content for people to be aware of the nature of their birth?"</p><p>"...If it's to save Glimmer, then I'll do it. I have to do it."</p><p>Shadow Weaver grinned widely under her mask, "Then it is settled then. I will offer you my full cooperation, and in return, you will give me a child." </p><p>Micah stood up, whimpering slightly as he massaged his temples, "..I accept." He said lowly.</p><p>"Then let us take this to the bed, shall we?"</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, now??"</p><p>"Better to get it over with, yes?" </p><p>Micah looked around the room, tensing up as he glanced at the door. Suddenly, he summoned an incantation and threw it on the door.</p><p>"A noise-blocking charm. Quite clever, Micah." Shadow Weaver praised, awaiting for the seal to be broken so she can be free to wander. </p><p>She then noticed him tossing around other charms around the room, the same color as the barrier Shadow Weaver was in.</p><p>"Don't you think this is a tad excessive? It's not like I have any plans of leaving." </p><p>"Absolutely not. And you better not breathe a word of what will happen to anyone else!" He spat at her, finishing the last of his charms before removing the one the other was standing in.</p><p>"My lips are sealed." She assured, now moving over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. </p><p>"How shall we begin? Will you be taking charge, or will we be taking our sweet time?" She chuckled softly, hands caressing the king's arms, him shivering at her touch.</p><p>"Oh, Micah, try to have <em>some</em> fun with this, will you? I bet it's the first chance you've had in a long time to be intimate~" She teased, her hands now starting to snake to his chest, doing her best to remove his top.</p><p>The king exhaled, his own hands reaching to Shadow Weaver's chest, starting to remove the cloak she had on, slowly revealing her grey, scarred body.</p><p>As he did, Shadow Weaver got a close look at the king's chiseled form, coupled with a good amount of scars as well. Her eyes swelled up a bit at the sight.</p><p>"Good heavens. You've grown into such a strong man, haven't you Micah?" She glanced up at him, "And here I am, a withered, tattered corpse of a woman."</p><p>Micah exhaled sharply, "...You...don't look as ugly as one would expect of encountering a demon of darkness." </p><p>His words made Shadow Weaver's heart skip a beat, thankful he couldn't see under her mask for now.</p><p>"Why thank you, no wonder Angella was so fond of you~" She reached up to caress his bearded cheek, making him shiver at the touch.</p><p>Shadow Weaver could feel something quite noticeable rubbing against her, "Oh, what have we here?~" She reached down to cup the other's crotch, causing him to whimper in a moan.</p><p>"How sensitive~ I suppose this is what years in a savage land will do to you. You would even be aroused by <em>me</em>." She chuckled playfully, shedding her robes and wearing only her underwear and her mask.</p><p>Micah found himself frozen and conflicted, in front of her stood a woman that ruined the lives of many people, including himself, but she looked so...vulnerable now. Not only that, she looked looked rather stunning.</p><p>"What's wrong, Micah? Never seen a woman before? Angella really did hold out on you~" She teased with a chuckle, still rubbing his crotch, which she felt twitch in her hand.</p><p>"Mmf...Light Spin-"</p><p>"Shadow Weaver. My name is Shadow Weaver." She stated firmly, looking up into his eyes through her mask. "Say it, Micah~" Her free hand was massaging the other's bar chest lightly.</p><p>After a few muffled, pleasured hums, Micah uttered her name. "...Shadow...Weaver..." He exhaled.</p><p>"Excellent, Micah." She praised, reaching down to undo the rest of his robes, leaving him in his underwear too.</p><p>"How impressive~" She hummed, pulling back to take in the view of the other. </p><p>"Now then, let's speed this up, shall we?" She reached down and began removing her underwear, tossing the garment aside, then removing her top, her naked body now on full display.</p><p>Once again, Micah was slack-jawed as he couldn't help but stare at the older woman. He had no idea she still looked so lovely after all this.</p><p>"Well, you must be quite desperate of the sight of <em>me</em> naked renders you speechless." She remarked, sitting on the bed.</p><p>"I just...didn't expect you to look so good after so long."</p><p>Thank the elders the mask was hiding the surprised blush on the sorceress's face. "Flattery has never won you anything, and it won't make this child come to fruition, so I suggest that you put it in already." </p><p>"Now hold on." Micah held a hand up, starting to get on his knees in front of her.</p><p>"What in the world are you-" A soft gasp escaped her as she felt the other's strong, skilled hands on her legs, parting them ever so slowly, all the while Micah's face caressed her thighs, his lips moving ever closer to her sex.</p><p>"You...are you actually..."</p><p>"I've fantasized about this, Light Spinner. Back when I was a student. You would always invade my thoughts, and not just because of my studies." He confessed, his lips continuing to trail all over her grey, scarred flesh as he caressed it. "It pains me to admit it, but sometimes you still do on occasion."</p><p>Shadow Weaver's heart was racing, soft gasps escaping her as she gripped the covers she was sitting on, feeling herself getting more aroused from the honest words and the soft touches. "Mi....Micah..."</p><p>He turned up to face her, "...I want to see you." He said firmly, kneeling up and reaching for her mask.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" Shadow Weaver suddenly shoved him away. She watched him get back up, approaching her.</p><p>"I...I'm not as young, or even as whole, as I was years ago, Micah." She exhaled.</p><p>"I don't care, I still want to see your face." His hands rested on her slender shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I want to see you, Light.....Shadow Weaver."</p><p>After a few seconds of contemplation, she let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well." She said firmly, reaching up to her face. "For someone that wants to get this over with, you sure are taking your time with it."</p><p>She pulled the red mask from her face, pulling it down to look up at Micah as he gave a gasp at the sight of her.</p><p>Those harsh, calculating eyes, the pupil and iris in one of them split, the dark scars all over her pale, grey face.</p><p>"Hideous, yes?" She asked, her lips moving catching the other off guard.</p><p>"No." Micah answered, watching her give a perplexed look.</p><p>"Come now, Micah. I know you were my student, but there's no need for you to placate me."</p><p>"No, I'm being serious, I think you still look lovely."</p><p>Now there was no mask to shield her face from the blush staining her cheeks as she tried to look away. "I do not. I've been scarred and deformed by my own hubris and hunger for power. I look disgusting."</p><p>Micah then began leaning back down to where her crotch was, pressing his lips to her lower ones as he began lapping at her.</p><p>The woman gave a sudden howl of pleasure, covering her mouth afterwards as she felt his mouth against her.</p><p>"M-Micah! Haaah! This isn't - mmh~- necessary for-" She grippe the covers even tighter now, jolt after jolt of pleasure coursing through her as he felt the other go wild.</p><p>"It is for me. I don't intend to not make it enjoyable for a lady, even if it is you." He said, going back to tasting the other's sex, humming softly as he did.</p><p>Shadow Weaver panted hotly, hands shooting to Micah's head, gripping him tightly as she pushed him close to her. It had been so long since she was given head, she was already so close to climax.</p><p>"Micah! Micah!! Micaaaaaah!!~" The woman wailed, wrapping her legs tightly around the other's head, feeling her climax coat his lips as she clung on tightly to him.</p><p>She was a panting, shuddering mess, her grip on the other weakened as she came down from her pleasure high.</p><p>Micah slowly began to pull away, looking up at the woman as he did. He began to lean closer to her, his hands resting on her thighs as he stood up. "Li...Shadow Weaver, are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>She gasped hotly, tilting her head up to look at him, a smile growing on her face. "Concerned for me, Micah?" She teased, "It'll take more than cunnilingus to get me down, you know?~" </p><p>Micah couldn't help but grin as well, "Well, that's a relief. I certainly didn't want you falling asleep before I got the chance to give it to you~" He pulled down his own underwear, his hard, thick, dripping member on display.</p><p>"Goodness, you really have grown up, Micah~" Shadow Weaver cooed, her eyes glued to his member, watching as he made his way to the bed, pinning her down as he began grinding himself against her.</p><p>"I certainly hope the great Light Spinner can handle a bit of dick." He teased, his chiseled, muscular chest pressing against her's as he lined himself up with her.</p><p>"Do it, Micah, do it- oh, one moment." She held a hand up, Micah cocking an eye.</p><p>She reached down to her pelvis, a faint light glowing.</p><p>"I'm casting a fertility charm on myself, just to make sure the deed is done." She assured, pulling her hand back up to hold his shoulder.</p><p>"Alright. Ready." She assured, looking into the other's eyes as she felt him start to push himself inside her.</p><p>Both of them were moaning and muffling their cries of pleasure, too proud to try and let the other hear. </p><p>Micah took a deep breath as he was now all the way inside the woman, looking down at her as he hilt her.</p><p>"Wow...looks like I've surprised you once a-" He was cut off as the woman lunged up to him, her lips colliding with his. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she kissed him hotly.</p><p>Micah's mind was racing, so many emotions running through his head: confusion, arousal, guilt, frustration, and others. He surrendered to the moment, kissing the older woman back as he embraced her tighter, all the while his hips were bucking inside her, causing them to moan into each other's mouths.</p><p>He pulled away, gasping hotly as he looked into her eyes. "I....that was-"</p><p>"Save it." She brought a finger to his lips, a sultry look in her eyes. "Just give me your seed and let's be done with it~" She grinned, laying back down as she wrapped her legs tightly around the king.</p><p>"..Right." He nodded, picking up the pace as he gripped her hips tightly, thrusting harder and faster into her as he pinned her to the bed. Moan after moan spilled from both of them as Micah kept giving it to his former teacher.</p><p>Shadow Weaver couldn't resist crying out in pleasure, having been deprived of it for so long, she could help the wails of ecstasy from shooting out of her. She was coated in perspiration, her legs tightening around the other's waist, pushing him in in time with his thrusts as he kept on fucking her.</p><p>Micah's eyes wandered down her body, eyeing her breasts as they bounced with her. He leaned down too wrap his lips around one of them, sucking and lapping at it as his other hand caressed her other breast.</p><p>This caused the woman to practically shriek as she felt the other's touch on her chest, making her whimper. "Micah! Micah!~" She cried out, eyes slammed shut as she felt this, combined with his cock inside her.</p><p>Micah kept up his oral assault for a few more seconds before pulling away, his lips now reaching for her neck, peppering it with kisses and playful bites. He didn't care about this feeling wrong, or reprehensible, all he cared about was pleasing this woman as best he could.</p><p>It had been so long since she had felt pleasure like this, and from her former student no less. Shadow Weaver's mind was racing, entertaining such ridiculous thoughts as what would happen if they stayed like this. But she knew that wasn't possible. For now, she settled for the little time they had together.</p><p>"HAaaah!~ Micah! I-I'm getting close!~" She cried out, her black nails digging into the other's back as she clung to him.</p><p>"Mmf! Me too! L-Light Spinner! I'm gonna cum!" He cried out, thrusting as hard and deep as he could all the while holding on to the other for dear life.</p><p>With a pleasured cry from the both of them, Micah's seed shot into the woman's body, pumping deep, filling her up to the brim. Micah slammed his eyes shut, the pleasure taking hold.</p><p>Shadow Weaver couldn't help but cry out as well, clutching tightly on to Micah as she tightened around his cock, wanting every last drop inside her.</p><p>The moment came and went, leaving the two wrapped up in each other, exhausted and sweaty and tangled in each others' arms and legs, and in blankets.</p><p>After taking a few minutes to get over their orgasmic haze, Micah was the first one to start getting off the bed.</p><p>"Huh?..." Shadow Weaver turned to him. "I figured you would want to stay longer."</p><p>"I said I would give you what you want, and I did, So I'm heading off. Get back in your seal, I'll be diffusing the ones I casted shortly." He promptly began getting dressed, not wanting to cast anymore suspicion on himself in the eyes of the guards.</p><p>Shadow Weaver prepared herself for this outcome, but it still made her feel down.</p><p>"...Was what you said earlier true? That you...yearned for me when you were younger?"</p><p>He stopped, just having put on his underwear. "...Yes." He answered honestly, going back to putting on his robe. "I can't waste anymore time here, I have a kingdom to run.</p><p>She sat up, putting her own clothes back on before moving back to her chair, making sure to straighten out any wrinkles. </p><p>As soon as she sat down, the seal activated once more, leaving her to just watch as Micah headed to the door. The other seals vanished, in addition, any messes they might have left were magically cleaned, as if nothing had transpired.</p><p>"...You felt even better than I fantasized." He spoke before stepping out of the room.</p><p>Shadow Weaver sat there, dumb founded and feeling empty as he watched him walk away.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the day went by without anything happening, save for the slew of emotions that Micah managed to conceal around his castle staff. It was rather tedious for him, compared to what Beast Island had that is. He waded through the day, not having or wanting to think about his teacher.</p><p>At least, until he got a message from one of his guards. She told him that the sorceress requested his presence, much to his dismay. It was bad enough that he had sex with her, but now she wanted to meet him <em>again</em>.</p><p>Regardless, he heeded her call, stepping past the guards once more before stepping in the room. </p><p>"What is it?" He asked, looking rather distraught.</p><p>"Sit down, Micah." She beckoned to another empty chair.</p><p>He sat down across from her at the seal. "What do you want? I gave you what you wanted, didn't I? Now you must assist me."</p><p>"And I will. But something has been bugging me for a while. It's about you."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened earlier, got it?"</p><p>"Of course. That's what they think, but what about us?"</p><p>"What about us?" He hunched over.</p><p>"Micah. You could have easily gave me what I wanted and left, but no, instead you shower me with attention, affection even. Why was that?"</p><p>He knew this was going to come up. He didn't know why he thought she would ignore it, but he knew she would bring it up.</p><p>"...I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the dry spell from Beast Island. Maybe it was me just having fun. Maybe it was you. I just...let myself enjoy it."</p><p>She hummed curiously, "...I enjoyed it too." She said, arms crossed weakly.</p><p>"That's...that's good." He couldn't look her in the eyes.</p><p>"I've been with very little men. But you, you were one of the most incredible experiences I've had. I truly felt like a woman, a woman that can enjoy being intimate with someone. It was a rush of emotions, and for the first time in my life I found myself a slave to instinct."</p><p>"Is that why you kissed me?" He asked softly, rendering the woman quiet for a few seconds.</p><p>"...Yes." She answered, prompting the other to chuckle.</p><p>"Light...er, Shadow Weaver." He started, "I can't deny it, I was enjoying myself way to much too. Not only was it the first time I've been intimate in a long while...but the fact that it was with one of the women I admired most really...set me ablaze, I suppose."</p><p>Now it was her turn to chuckle, "You've always been a strange one, Micah." She remarked.</p><p>"So have you, Light Spinner." He retorted, relaxing in his chair now.</p><p>Shadow Weaver held her hands together, taking a deep breath as he looked into his eyes. "There is another matter that I need to address with you."</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, watching as Shadow Weaver began pulling up her dress, giving him a grand view of his legs and her waist.</p><p>He gasped softly, face lighting up at the sight.</p><p>"Remembered that fertility charm I cast on myself earlier? Well, it would that I performed it wrong. Instead I performed a contraceptive charm that prevented me from getting pregnant."</p><p>His eyes widened at this information, realizing what it meant.</p><p>"You mean to tell me that the great Light Spinner messed up a simple charm?" He asked with a grin.</p><p>"Mistakes happen, I suppose." She said, hiding a smile under her mask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>